narutos new family
by foust123456
Summary: naruto fuses with kyuubi and is shunned by his freinds only to be adopted by a new clane in kanoha naruino rated m for later content
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the fusion of kyuubi

(naruto and sasuke were in the middle of training)naruto tried to hit sasuke with a round house kick but sasuke ducked under the kick and cought narto in the jaw with a uppercut. naruto flew up and tweenty feet from sasuke naruto cought himself with 1 hand and did a back hand spring. just before he landed he through a kuni knife at sasuke who blocked with anuther kuni and charged naruto and sarted to lay into him with a seires of punches and kicks so fast that naruto couldnt keep up 'shit i cant follow his movements'. KIT USE MY CHAKERA. 'not agensed this baka. U CANT KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER U HAVE TO. with that naruto found him self in front of kyuubis cage. "what the hell did u bring me here for bastard fox". WATCH THAT ADITUDE OR I WONT GIVE U MY GIFT. "fine but hurry ive got to beet that baka sasuke". FINE JUST TAKE THE SEAL OFF MY CAGE. "nnnnaaaannnniiiii do u think im stupid or something youll run away". DONT WORRY KIT OUR SOULS ARE BOUND I CANT ESCAPE BUT I CAN MAKE YOU STRONGER. "fine but anny funny business and back u go". and with that naruto riped the seal off and found him self back in the real world.

Red chakera envoloped him and he felt the most incredible pain in his hind qworters "aww my ASS it hurts" but then the chackera dispersed and there stood the new naruto sasuke stood there like he just saw a goast kakashi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 naruto's adoption

All of a sudden kakashi seemed to come out of his trance and started screaming like a banshee while sakera simply stated that he was a demon and to get away from her sasuke kun naruto feeling heart broken ran into the woods crying like his life was over when he ran into a young man who appeared to be training and fell on his ass. They both stood and regarded each other with paranoid watchful eyes naruto then noticed the boys eyes were blue with flaming comma marks in them (think a blue orange sherignon) the young man then said are you a hanyou or a demon naruto simply said "I honestly don't know but who are you and what's with your eyes".

"there a part of my blood limit known as the derignon. Naruto finally got a closer look at the guy only to notice orange dragon tattoos starting in his eyes and the spreading to the rest of his body it was awesome and he sensed an incredible amount of chackera emanating from this boys body. Naruto then tried to run but was cut off by the boy he hadn't even seen him move. " I asked you a question" the boy said. Naruto sweat dropped and yelled "who the hell do you think you are" with that naruto nailed him in the face with a punch. The boy only sweat dropped and didn't even move he then punched naruto in the stomach and sent him into a cliff and created a crater in the wall naruto's body slumped and he went limp. The boy walked up to him and asked again "are you a demon or a hanyou". naruto looked up "I'm a hanyou" with that he passed out. The boy smiled and said welcome to the family.

Naruto woke the next day in a incredibly white room he had a feeling that he wasn't alone he looked around. There in the corner was the boy who knocked him out (sorry but the names of the family are going to be American so if u wan to be in my fic send your name) naruto jumped up and was in a fighting stance but when he looked at the boy he seemed different that's when it hit him his eyes were brown the comma marks were gone the tattoos were gone as well. Naruto relaxed a little but was still tense "hello my name is jayson what is yours" Jayson said. Naruto looked at him stupidly "and I thought your eyes where funny. The names naruto. And why'd you punch earlier. Where the hell am I while your at it." naruto yelled half panicked by the end of his questions. Jayson mearly smirked and said this will be explaind latter so u might as well sleep." with that Jayson left the room so that naruto could sleep.

AN this is chapter two tell me what u think plz r&r thx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Naruto gets a blood limit

When Naruto woke up the next day he was alone and the room felt peaceful. He stood up and looked at his hands, they were clawed. He almost panicked until he remembered the events of the day before. He almost felt like crying when he remembered the looks of fear and hate his so called friends had given him, but couldn't help but smile when he remembered Kakashi screaming like a little girl. He also remembered that this wasn't his apartment, he looked around and found a note on the table next to the bed he was just sleeping on. He decided to read the note after he had taken a shower he felt a little dirty. Naruto went and found the bathroom with no problems, he turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature to his liking before stripping down and almost screaming. He looked down and saw nine red tails swishing back and forth. He ran to the mirror to se what else was different about him. He bared his teeth and saw that his canines were sharper, and his whisker scars were longer and more filled out. He sighed and shook his head, _I'll ask Jayson about it later._ He thought to himself before getting into the shower. He washed his tails with care and he made sure not to cut himself with his claws. When he was dressed again he went back to his room and grabbed the note and reading it.

_Naruto,_

_If you haven't already noticed you have tails, sharp teeth, claws and your whisker scars are broader and longer. Is this a blood limit? I'll be in later again to see you and beware you might get some surprise visitors. If you remember I asked you if you were a hanyou or a demon, do you even know what you are? If you do can you please explain it to me? I need to know what my family members are. Yes you read right, family, I live with two other people that are not related to me in any way, one hanyou and the other has a powerful blood limit, you are now part of this family, I'm sure the other two wouldn't let you leave anyway._

_Jayson_

Naruto re-read the note to make sure he had read it right, _Family? I've never had one of those before, I've only had friends. _ Naruto thought and smiled, _I'd like to be part of this family, even though it sounds a little dysfunctional._ He grinned and sat on his bed waiting for Jayson to come.

_Naruto was surprised to see that instead of Jayson a young girl came to get him. "Naruto will you please follow me its time to train you on how to use you knew blood limit." (Jayson lives with two others because the other family members live on there own and its my and alisas story so but out). The girl had a slight blush but other wise naruto couldn't take his eyes off her. She had jaw length purple hair and pink eyes she was wearing a tight black tee shirt and a black nee length shorts suddenly her eyes flashed white and she blushed really hard and then said. "I think your cute too" with that she walked away and signaled him to follow. Naruto fell into step right behind her. The look on his face clearly said how the hell did she know what I was thinking. She smiled and explained "I've got a blood limit known as Vertesum this allows me to read other peoples minds also I've got the family blood limit witch me and another girl will be teaching you on how to use when we get to our designated training ground."_

Naruto sighed its been a very confusing day so far. "hey um what's your name you didn't give it to me earlier."

"that's because you didn't ask and its Melissa and I suppose I should start to explain your knew blood limit it is known as the derignon and you have it because Jayson used a little of his blood to heal a big gash that you had on your for head ah here we are dojo 2" she then fished around in her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys that said that she could be a janitor at that second if she chose but that seamed a little dumb even for him. " any way ware was I oh um as I was saying the derignon is a distant cousin of the sherignon and bakugan it allows the user to copy certain parts of some ones DNA thus you could copy the sherignon if you wanted just like I could copy your new hanyou DNA in you but I don't want to look like a fox girl at the moment." As naruto listened he couldn't help but think sasuke is in for a nasty surprise the next time I see him. He then gave one of his foxy grins and Melissa asked "um do you have to go to the bathroom? Cause you look constipated." at this naruto looked put out and went to a corner to brood for a moment. "what did you do now" naruto looked up to se another girl in a simple training uniform she had long brown hair and pink eyes she walked over to him and checked him over. She then walked calmly over to Melissa and proceeded to smack the living shit out of her

"how the hell are you going to make him feel bad he is our new brother you stupid peace of shit". she started to yell at this naruto jumped to his feet and ran to the other girls aid quickly he said. " I just took it wrong she didn't mean to insult me did you" the other girl quickly agreed and curled into the fetal position to avoid any internal damage.

The other girl finally let up and relaxed a little and then turned to naruto " ok did she explain about your new blood limit?" she asked naruto just nodded "she said I can now copy blood limits like the sherignon can copy jutsus right." the girl nodded.

She then said "ok then we'll teach you how to use it here the hand seal." it was just one but still took naruto a little trial and error to get it right when he did his vision changed ever so slightly. "go look in that mirror" the strange pink eyed girl pointed to a mirror in the corner when naruto looked he first noticed the orange dragon tattoos all over his body the all seamed to be coming form his eyes witch had flaming orange comma marks surrounding the pupils he looked at the two girls and made eye contacted with Melissa and he could then feel the comma marks start to spin and suddenly he could hear what they were thinking from what he could tell the newer girl was named alisas crews and she could speak with animals with her blood limit he felt the comma marks spin again and knew he had just copied her blood limit. "Hey I didn't mean to but I think I copied both your blood limits." he said.

The girl named Alisa smiled "well the derignon like the sherignon responds automatically and copies any blood limit it sees" (look ill poast a chapter all about the derignon clan soon enuff so just bare with right now k) Melissa smiles as well " you are now our brother so lets start your real training".

Ok the next chapter will allow naruto to go back but how will the others react to his new form bye bye and I am sorry this took so long but I am graduating this year so I havent had much free time hope you all like. Plz r&r


End file.
